


Young Blood

by sunrow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Train (Sex Position), Blood Drinking, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, they were a shitty character anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrow/pseuds/sunrow
Summary: Sam liked to bicker with the human man, Bucky, that lived next door, giving the illusion that he hated him. But Steve? He knew better. He knew that Bucky was just as into them as they were into him, which is why Steve thought Bucky's suggestion that he should be the gift for Sam’s 128th birthday was no less than perfect.





	Young Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to the SWBB mods for creating this event! And thank you to my amazing artist [Ebanashka](http://ebanashka.tumblr.com) for creating such an awesome manip ♥
> 
> Not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. Please enjoy!

 

Sam should have known that Steve could see right through his and Bucky’s bickering. He should have seen that Steve was as into Bucky as he was. Should have guessed that Steve would do something as crazy as give Bucky to Sam as his 128th birthday present.

Steve had been going on and on for months about how great his present had to be. Sam had no idea why, it wasn't like 128 was a special number. 150, maybe, and it wasn’t like 22 years was that long to wait. But no, Steve insisted. Sam was wondering if maybe it had to do with the fact that they’d just moved next door to Bucky when Steve started going on about it.

From the moment they met, Sam knew that Bucky was into him, which he at first found amusing. That was why he started bickering with him; he loved to see just how Bucky would react. Sam han't been sure if he would bicker back, but when Bucky did, Sam found himself returning the feelings.

Sam also thought that maybe Bucky was into Steve as well, but didn’t really know what to think of it. He and Steve had been in a polyamorous relationship before, back when Riley was still alive. They'd been a happy triad, until a rogue vampire hunter decided to fuck things up for them. It had taken a long time to heal, and Sam wasn’t sure if he was open to letting another person into their relationship again.

Apparently Steve thought otherwise. He saw the way Sam and Bucky bickered and teased one another. He would’ve been blind not to see their chemistry, a chemistry that he shared with Bucky as well. If there was anyone in the world they could learn to love after what had happened, it would be Bucky

So Steve approached Bucky and told him everything - that they were vampires, that they were both into him, and that he should know what had happened to Riley. Bucky, of course, didn’t know what to think at first. The existence of vampires was not something he’d actually entertained, and only visual proof of Steve’s fangs made him believe it. He was understanding of what they went through when Riley was killed. But when Steve told him that he and Sam wanted to be with him, Bucky was apprehensive. He knew what it would entail - giving up his mortal life and surviving on human blood.

There was also the matter of his sexuality. He’d known his whole life he was gay, yes, but not polyamorous. Sure, he’d had crushes on multiple people at once, but he never considered actually being with them both at the same time. Mostly because it’s not something that was generally on offer. But the more he thought about it, the more that Bucky came to the conclusion that a triad relationship was what he wanted, especially if it was with Sam and Steve.

Bucky had known there was something special about them when they first moved next door. He’d been attracted to them on a cellular level, always aware of their presence, always feeling magnetically drawn to them. He’d never experienced such intense feelings before then, and knew it wasn’t something to ignore.

It was Bucky who decided he should be Sam’s present, and Steve agreed wholeheartedly. Steve had been hoping for Sam to get a taste of Bucky by the time it was his birthday, and nothing could be better than Bucky’s own idea. They created a simple plan for Sam's birthday, and only had to wait for the day to arrive.

Which was sooner rather than later.

Steve told Sam that he’d left a gift down in the lobby of their apartment building, and that he had to go get himself. The second Sam was gone, Steve got Bucky to come inside the apartment, ready for the real present.

“Are you going senile with old age, Steve? There was nothing in the lobby.” Sam made his way down the hall to his and Steve’s bedroom, stopping in his tracks. Bucky grinned at Sam as he entered the room. “You didn’t.”

Steve struggled to hold back his smirk. “Oh, I did.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sam wanted to devour Bucky, in every way.

He pushed him against the wall and claimed his lips, smug satisfaction forming when Bucky yielded without any resistance. A part of him had believed Bucky would put up a bit of a fight, and that he would be upset if he didn’t, but Sam’s desire to claim him overpowered this. He walked Bucky backwards to the bed as they kissed, Steve trailing close behind them.

Without a hint of hesitation, all three of them shed their clothes and fell to the bed, Bucky lying on his back with Sam and Steve claiming every inch of his skin with their lips, tongues, and teeth.

No fangs for now, that part would come later. Sam kissed and licked and left a trail of love bites down Bucky’s torso and to his cock. Steve was already there, sucking and stroking, and let Sam have a taste once he was close enough. Sam took Bucky’s length in his mouth and sucked, then mouthed down the side of the shaft. Steve’s mouth met his with the cock between them, eliciting low moans from Bucky.

When Sam started moving down, past Bucky’s cock, Steve knew what to do. He pulled back from Bucky entirely and kissed down Sam’s body, stopping briefly to lick at the precum at the head of Sam’s cock, before going straight for his perfect ass. He nipped playfully at his cheeks, then dived right in. Steve got Sam ready, while Sam got Bucky ready, and Bucky squirmed on the bed with anticipation.

When they were both ready, it was Sam who went first. He lined himself up with Bucky’s hole and eased himself in, careful to remember that Bucky was still human wouldn’t heal as fast as Steve or himself. He pumped his hips, once, twice, ducking down to steal some kisses. He paused when he felt Steve get in close behind him, entering him fast and swift, no need to keep it slow.

Steve’s thrusts pushed Sam deeper into Bucky, and he was overcome with sensation. They’d often made love like this with Riley, and it’d been so long since then. Sam hadn’t realised how much he missed it. He stared down at Bucky as they fucked, pleased that it was him who would bring so much pleasure back to his life.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about fucking Bucky many times since they met. Some fantasies didn’t even include himself, but instead of Steve dominating Bucky while he watched from the side. Sam used to love watching Steve and Riley fuck, and was looking forward to watching him and Bucky fuck in the future.

But for now, Bucky was his. Well, almost his. Steve leaned down, pressing Sam between them, and claimed Bucky’s lips. He devoured Sam’s as well, for a moment, before changing his position and fucking into Sam deeper.

Sam knew he wouldn’t last much more, not while he was in such a position. He leaned in close to Bucky’s neck, inhaling his scent, and nipped at his ear.

“Do you want to be like us?” He asked, voice low. Bucky moaned and nodded. “I need to hear you say it, Bucky. Do you want to be a vampire and our lover until the end of time?”

“Yes,” Bucky breathed out, panting beneath Sam.

“Mm, I thought so.” Sam extended his fangs and bit into Bucky’s neck at the same time his pleasure hit its peak, Bucky gasping at both the sudden pain and the satisfaction of Sam coming inside him.

Sam drank slowly, careful not to take too much. Bucky tasted as good as he looked, his young blood full of life and flavor. Bucky hit his climax as Sam drank, and when he pulled away, Sam lapped at the wound on Bucky’s neck, licking clean most of the blood until only two little lines came trickling out.

Steve’s thrusts sped up and he bit into Sam’s neck as he, too, came. He didn’t drink much before letting go, and Sam pressed his bleeding neck towards Bucky’s mouth.

“You have to drink from me to start the transition,” Sam explained. Steve laid beside Bucky and watched, waiting.

“Hurry, before the wound closes.”

Without any apprehension, Bucky clamped his lips over the bite and drank. He showed no signs that he enjoyed it, but he gulped down mouthful after mouthful until the bite healed over. He pulled away, mouth covered in blood, the sight of which started to arouse the vampires again.

“What now?” Bucky asked, eyes flitting between Sam and Steve.

Steve shrugged. “You die.”

“And then you reawaken,” Sam finished.

Bucky gulped, but he didn’t back down. “Will it hurt?”

“It’ll be as quick and painless as we can make it.” Steve smiled warmly at Bucky, before nodding once at Sam.

“We’ll see you soon.” Sam kissed Bucky deeply, then pulled back and snapped his neck.

Now all they had to do was wait.

 

* * *

 

 

Almost an hour passed before Bucky jerked to life, gasping for his first undead breath. Sam and Steve were by his side, not wanting Bucky to wake up alone. They’d gotten dressed, of course, and Steve had briefly left the apartment to go and retrieve the final piece of Bucky’s transition, which was something Sam hadn’t thought of.

“How do you feel?” Sam asked, helping Bucky to his feet.

Bucky wet his lips, eyeing Sam’s neck. “Thirsty.”

Steve laughed, before throwing Bucky’s clothes at him. “Come on, you need to get dressed. And then we can finish your transition.”

“It’s not done yet?” Bucky quickly pulled on his jeans and shirt, but paused while buttoning it as the realisation that there was more to come set in. He’d drank Sam’s blood, then been killed, and now there was still more? What else could he possible need to do to?

“Nope, sorry.” Steve walked over and finished buttoning Bucky’s shirt for him. “You have to complete the process within a day of reawakening or you’ll die. But there’s just one last step, I promise.”

He would die? Bucky had intended on completely the transition, but the thought of truly dying seemed terrifying. “What’s the last step?”

Sam grinned wickedly and opened the closet door. “You get to feed.”

There was a man in the closet, simply standing there. He was unbound and ungagged, yet didn’t make a sound and made no attempt to flee. Bucky knew him instantly - it was Brock Rumlow, his asshole co-worker that always gave their female co-workers and clients trouble, not to mention anyone who wasn’t white, or anyone that was LGBT like Bucky. He’d complained about him to Sam and Steve on multiple occasions.

“How did you get him to just stand there?” Bucky asked, confused at what he was seeing. “Why isn’t he trying to escape?”

Steve grinned down at Bucky. “You remember when I said vampires have a form of mind control? This is it. I used my compulsion to tell him not to move and not to make a single sound. He’ll do whatever Sam or I command him to do.”

“Oh.”

“Come forward,” Steve commanded Brock, and he did. He stepped out of the closet and stood in front of them. “Don’t move.”

Sam circled around Brock, eyeing him warily. “We looked into this douchebag’s personal life after you kept complaining about him. Learned some interesting things.”

“Like what?” Bucky asked, as Steve guided him forward.

“Like the fact that he’s a white supremacist. But that’s not really surprising, based on what you told us.” Sam’s grin came back and he bent Brock’s head to the side, baring his neck for Bucky. “You need to drink human blood to complete the transition, and when Steve suggested we give you Brock’s blood, I couldn’t argue with that. It might be hard to stop, but you don’t have to worry. Nobody will miss this alt-right asshole.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Just call him a fucking nazi.” Without another word, he bared his teeth, fangs extending for the first time, and bit into Brock’s neck.

Sam and Steve stepped back to watch their new lover feeding from his first human, filled with pride. Bucky was not going easy on Brock, greedily gulping down as much blood as he could. The wound on his neck was messy, not the perfect two punctures that would come with experience, but a bloody torn up mess that was characteristic of a vampire’s first feed. Brock was dead within minutes.

They looked forward to having Bucky with them. He was the perfect man to complete their triad, and they would happily spend the rest of eternity together.

Sam couldn’t have asked for a better birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> The way vampires in this fic transition is taken directly from The Vampire Diaries, no lie. Also the compulsion/mind control thing, though that's definitely a more universal vampire trait.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic, it was fun to write and I'm really happy I decided to take part in the bang.


End file.
